musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth-Canton Marching Band
The '''Plymouth-Canton Marching Band (PCMB) is a nationally-recognized marching band program located on the campus of the Plymouth-Canton Educational Park in Canton, Michigan. Music program The PCMB is part of a broader fine arts program offered in the Plymouth-Canton Community Schools. Its Wind Ensemble and Symphony bands have consistently rated among the best in the state of Michigan. "Wind ensemble blows into Indy: Performance earns band a trip to national festival"Plymouth Observer, Front Page, March 10, 2005 "Musical Excellence: PCEP bands earn top ratings at district festival." Observer: , Page A2, March 15, 2007 PCEP band students and alumni have performed with the Detroit Symphony Orchestra, the Detroit Civic Youth Orchestra, the Michigan Youth Band, the National Honor Band of America, and the MSBOA All State Honor Band and Orchestra. The concert program is taught by directors Marc Whitlock and Amy Boerma. Winter programs The PCMB also runs three very successful winter programs through the Michigan Color Guard Circuit and Winter Guard International. Both Winter Guards (A & World) have been State Champions Michigan Color Guard Circuit Hall of Champions and the Open guard is a two time WGI Open Class Finalist 2007 Winter Guard International World Championships Results. The Winter Drumline is also a state champion Michigan Color Guard Circuit Hall of Champions and a WGI World line. On May 29th, 2007, Winter Guard International announced that Plymouth-Canton's Open Guard would be promoted to the "World" Class. Staff Staff for the 2007-2008 season include: Marc Whitlock (Director), Steve Bentley (Winds Caption Head), Colin McNutt (Percussion Arranger), Jed Leach (Percussion Caption Head), Brian Williams (Percussion technician), Andrew Ebert (Visual Caption Head), Jennifer Leseth (Color Guard Coordinator), Michael Gaines (Drill Design), and Daniel Montoya Jr. (Wind Arrangement). Previous staff have included Clayton Wachholz (2001-2003), current music director for the International School in Brussels; David McGrath (1995-2001), current Director of Bands at Carlton J. Kell High School in Marietta, Georgia; Jonathan Ovalle (1995-2006), current director of percussion studies at the University of Toledo; Rob Myers (1998-2000), current Director of Bands at Flower Mound High School in Flower Mound, Texas; Mike Tarr (1996-2003), visual caption head for the Bluecoats Drum and Bugle Corps and adjunct instructor at the University of Michigan-Dearborn, Mitch Rogers (1993-2003), drill designer for the Stephen F. Austin Marching Band, and Glen Adsit (1989-1994), current Director of Bands at The Hartt School in Hartford, Connecticut. James Griffith served as Plymouth's Director of Bands until his retirement in 1994. Griffith is widely-respected as one of the preeminent music educators in the state of Michigan. "Former Teachers of the Year (1986)" MSBOA District 12, Retrieved March 6, 2007 Awards and Honors Since appearing on the competitive circuits in the mid 1970's, the Plymouth Canton Marching Band has become one of the most successful teams in Michigan history. Within the state of Michigan, the PCMB has been a state champion 21 times, an honor shared with no other groups in Michigan, (both Fine Arts and Athletics), and only with one other group in the country: the Marian Catholic Band. Upon entering the Bands of America in 1986, Plymouth-Canton has been a National Finalist (Top 12) all but two years since 1988, another honor shared with only the Marian Catholic Band. The band has also been to the Tostitos Fiesta Bowl Tournament of Bands in 1992 & 1996, winning the prestigious competition both years. Outside of the competition, the band has had the distinction of playing for Presidents Ronald Reagan, in 1986 "Ronald Reagan Rally" Retrieved February 6, 2008, and George H. W. Bush, in 1992, marching in both Orlando, FL and the Rose Bowl Parade, as well as representing the community in various parades throughout the summer. Competitive Results & Repertoire 2008 - Kaleidoscope 2007 - Out of the Shadows - 7th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Bands of America Ypsilanti Regional Champion, MCBA State Champion "Band Scores 7th At National Contest" Detroit Free Press,November 19, 2007 2006 - The Passion Within - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Bands of America Ypsilanti Regional Champion, MCBA State Champion, "One of the best-again: Marchers 9th at national band competition" Plymouth Observer, page A4, November 16, 2006 "Regional champions: Plymouth-Canton marchers top 26 bands at Eastern competition" Observer & Eccentric, page A4, October 12, 2006 2005 - Performing Inside Out - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Pontiac Regional Runner-up "Among the best of the best: Hometown marchers take 9th in the nation" Observer & Eccentric, page A3, November 17, 2005 2004 - The Trainman Cometh - 10th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2003 - Souls of the Gypsy Caravan - Bands of America Grand National Semi-Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2002 - Elasticity - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2001 - Programme One - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual, MCBA State Champion 2000 - Reflections on Obsessions - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Music, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1999 - Thoughtcrime, Music for an Orwellian Era - Bands of America Grand National Champion, Captions for Best Music and Best General Effect, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up "Plymouth band wins competition: School earns Grand National Champion title in Indianapolis" Detroit News , November 16, 1999 1998 - America, Land of the Free - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual (Tie - Lassiter HS, GA), MCBA State Champion 1997 - Where the Wild Things Are - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 1996 - Road to Oz - 8th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion 1995 - Prophecy of the Earth - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1994 - Kiss of the Spider Woman - 6th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 1993 - Jesus Christ Superstar - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist 1992 - Sweeney Todd - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Champion, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion 1991 - Sunday In The Park With George - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBDA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1990 - Music From Stephen Sondheim - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBDA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Champion 1989 - Sweet Charity - 7th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBDA State Champion 1988 - Singing in the Rain / The Music Man - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBDA State Champion Notes External links *PCEP bands page *The Plymouth-Canton Marching Band's home page *PCMB Alumni Yahoo! Groups *Bands of America *Michigan Competing Band Association Category:American marching bands Category:High school marching bands